


Kabát

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Kabát

Sebastian došel k Jimovi. Stoupl si vedle něj a zkoumavě se rozhlížel.

Jim hleděl na hořící chatu s nepřítomným výrazem.

Stáli spolu na okraji lesa.

„Začíná sněžit. Zase." řekl spíš pro sebe Seb a pohlédl na Jima. „Kde máš kabát?"podivil se.

„Zapomněl jsem ho tam."pokrčil rameny Jim.

„Neměl jsi... Proč jsi ho sundával?"pokračoval Sebastian. Přitom pohlédl na chatu.

„Bylo tam horko a s tím chlapem jsem stál u krbu. Ten chlap mluvil a mluvil... bylo to zdlouhavé."protáhl Jim."Začal jsem se nudit, ale on..."

„Jsme stále u kabátu, že jo?"prohodil Seb.

„Tady je to hotové." Jim se otočil na patě. „Jdem, je mi zima."zabručel a vydal se vyšlapanou cestičkou pryč.

Sebastian s ním rychle chytl krok.

„Můžu mít otázku?"prolomil ticho Seb, když už měli chatu z dohledu.

Jim cosi zamumlal.

Seb to bral jako souhlas. „Nechceš kabát?"zeptal se zatímco si prohlížel okolí.

„A kde bych ho asi vzal."zavrčel Jim.

„Když to nejde podle tvého plánu, tak jsi nevrlý."zavrtěl nespokojeně hlavou Seb.

„A mimochodem, myslel jsem svůj kabát."dodal.

„A nebude pak zima tobě?"zeptal se jim a ignoroval Sebbyho poznámku.

„Víš, já mám pod tím kabátem i něco jiného, než ten tvůj tenký Westwood."

Jim si ho kriticky prohlédl.

Seb se pousmál. Sundal si kabát a přehodil ho přes Jima.

„Dik."zabručel Jim a zabalil se do kabátu. Hned na to se rychle vydal dál.

Sebastian s ním znovu chytl krok.


End file.
